


Is this really love?

by neba



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is like an otaku but for books, Love Stage!! - Freeform, M/M, possesive!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neba/pseuds/neba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Love Stage!! by Eiki Eiki<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Dipper hasn't experienced love, the only thing he cares about are his books and education. Once in college, his celebrity family decides he needs to follow the traditions of show biz. He meets a man named Bill Cipher, looking the same age as him. Bill instantly remembers him from when they were little and falls in love with him. Dipper, on the other hand, isn't that sure yet. He sometimes asks himself: "Is this really love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Win For Your Wedding....How Stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inTRODUCTION YO :^))))

Dipper awoke to his phone ringing, way to ruin his nap, "Ugh, what is it?" Dipper mumbled to himself. 

"Bro! Bro!" Mabel's voice screamed from the phone.

"What is it, Mabel?" Dipper sighed and laid back down on the bed, grabbing the journal he's been reading.

"My plane-it's landing in a few hours! Me and Paz will meet you there!" Mabel replied. Pacifica and Mabel run the most popular girl band in the world today, "Starz." They are currently girlfriends and are landing in California right now. They traveled the world, London to New York, Japan to Hawaii. 

"Whatever, Mabel. See you at 5. Dipper slowly walked down the stairs. "Afternoon, Dipper." A man said, he was the family's manager. He looked over all the calls and show requests.

"Hey, Daniel..." Dipper said and yawned.

"Lunch is on the table, you can heat it up if you want. You are free today, so you can do whatever you want." Daniel said lowering his phone, "Dipper, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dipper said and began eating his lunch. "Don't worry about me,"

"Okay, if it's okay with you, I'm going to take my leave. See you at 5 to pick up Mabel." Daniel said beginning to walk away.

Dipper nodded and pulled out his phone to play the Neko Atsume game Mabel recommended for him, "They're cats, Dipper. Cats!" She told him. But of course, an ad popped up. Dipper rolled his eyes, _30_ _seconds for a dumb car ad? Ugh, and it had to have him in it, too?_ The man who appeared on the advertisement was the one and only Bill Cipher. That 20-year-old heart throb that everybody's in love with. Dipper hated him, what a show off. Dipper remembered being in a dumb wedding commercial with him called _"A Win For Your Wedding"_ it was dumb. Even then, Bill was still a heart throb. Appearing on TV specials, movies, commercials, and shows. he quickly closed the ad the moment it hit 0.

"Dipper!" His mother said, "Afternoon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." Dipper responded blankly, showing no emotion at all except annoyance. Dipper's mother was an actress who's done many movies since she _was_ eight.

"Have you heard about him, Bill?!" His mother sounded too eager, "He's awesome! I want to do a film with him one day." 

"Maybe one day," Daniel stepped in and said.

"I hope..." His mother replied.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper woke up the next day pretty late. When they picked up Mabel and Pacifica, Mabel wouldn't stop babbling about her trip. How pancakes in Tokyo are awesome and how the sights in London are great.

Dipper rolled out of bed and stomped down the stairs. 

"Dipper! Guess what!" Mabel exclaimed, and began pulling him towards the couch.

"What is it, Mabel?" Dipper groaned sitting down on the couch.

"Remember Bill from when you were 9?" His mother asked.

"Well, yeah." Dipper replied, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"We asked him about the _'A Win For Your Wedding'_ and he agreed!" Mabel yelled.

"What?" Dipper asked, "You mean, like, a continuation? After 10 years?"

"Yep," Mabel and her mother replied.

"Daniel, are they lying?" Dipper said looking at him with hope.

"No." Daniel said, acting serious.

"I don't think they'll be convinced!" Dipper wailed, beginning to get worried, "I'm a man now, mom! Besides, why not make Mabel do it, she's identical to me!"

"Dipper, I can't go. The European tour starts that day! I can't miss it." Mabel protested, holding up the schedule on her phone. 

"Dipper, it'll be fine. You have a lot of time! It's only on Saturday!" His mother said, trying to calm him down.

"Saturday........" Dipper repeated, that's in three days.

Dipper looked gloomy the whole three days. Saying:

_Why.......why me?_

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper had a dream that reminded him of his trauma 10 years ago:

"Director! The girl who played the one who catches the flowers flight wont land for three more hours!"

"Ugh," The director groaned, "We need a substitute. We can't wait any longer."

"Director, why don't we use my son?" Dipper's mother asked. Then, she played the main character who tossed the flowers, the bride.

Mabel wasn't there, she stayed at home because she was really sick.

The director eyed Dipper. "Yes, we can use him! LADIES! GET HIM READY!" He shouted.

"Yes, Sir!" The responded.

Dipper was so nervous. The dress he wore felt like it was closing in on him. He's never been on camera. Ever. Bill Cipher as a child, a year older then Dipper, walked up to him, "Hello, It's a pleasure to work with you." he said and held out his hand.

Dipper stood there stunned and embarrassed. "You okay?" Bill said, realizing he was nervous.

Dipper shook his head and stared at the ground, "Here," Bill said and handed him a marble that looked like his eyes. "It will calm your nerves. Hold it to your chest and tell yourself you can do it, then the nerves will go away!" 

Dipper took it from his hands and whispered, "Calm down, Calm down, Calm down." multiple times. Dipper widened his eyes and gave it back, "Wow, they're gone!" Dipper cheered.

"Are you ready then?" Bill asked, still not knowing he's really a boy considering the outfit he was wearing. Dipper nodded and successfully finished  the commercial.

 _'Make your wedding, the best wedding'_ Dipper scoffed, _'A win my ass.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Dipper." Mabel said.

"What." Dipper replied, sounding annoyed as always.

"If you do the commercial...I'll give you a little something." Mabel replied to his annoyed tone.

"What?" Dipper asked, starting to walk away from the conversation.

Mabel held up a bunch of research books, "I don't know, maybe these?"

Dipper ran after the books, Mabel's arms were way too long and she held them over her head, "You have to do it then~!" She sang.

"Fine. I'll do it." Dipper complied. 

"Good," she said, "Then here," she gave the books to him, he began skimming through all five of them.

"Thanks," he said. _It's only this once, what could possibly happen?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Don't push through! Please! That's dangerous!" Police guards yelled at the teenagers and adults who were trying to get to him.

Bill, before entering the limo, turned back and gave them a two fingered salute. Girls began chanting, "Ahh! Bill! I love you!"

Bill got into the limo and sighed, "A long day," he said to his manager.

"Yes, it sure is. The Pines family agreed to your offer, you're scheduled for Saturday." she replied.

"What!? Really!" Bill exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat a little bit.

"Y-Yes, is that a problem?" she replied.

"No," Bill said, sitting back and pulling out his phone to look at the girl he meet 10 years ago with brunette eyes and hair, "That's fine." He smiled at the picture.

 _Soon,_ he thought.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper woke up from the screams of Daniel yelling at him, "No! No! No! There's no way I'm going!" Dipper refused to get up and start the day. Today was Saturday, also known as the 'Day That Dipper Dies.'

Daniel pulled him out of bed, he knew Dipper was up all night making his mystery novel. "Dipper Pines. Get up now, don't make me get your father." He said, pulling him out and pushing him into the shower.

Dipper groaned and complied with whatever he wanted him to do. No way was he going to get through today.

 "I can't wait to meet him!" Dipper's mother yelled when Dipper went down to eat. Fortunately, Mabel was on tour so she wouldn't make fun of him wearing a dress. Dipper stared down at his food, losing his appetite with every breath he took.

"Dipper, You have to eat." Daniel said, "You need energy!"

"No way, if I eat I'll throw up If, I don't eat I'll throw up. Even when I get in the car I'll throw up...I'm sick." Dipper responded.

His dad lifted him by the shoulders and threw him in the car, "Don't worry, we got a whole lot of barf bags."

"No! My stomach hurts! I'm sick!" Dipper tried to make excuses.

 _Sorry, Dipper, It's for your own sake. You can't be cooped up there forever._ Daniel thought to himself.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my! When you take his glasses off, he's adorable." 

"His shoulders are 37 centimeters apart! Like a girl!"

"His skin is so soft, aw!"

"His eye color is so pretty! Brown and black!"

The make up girls cooed over him. Touching his skin and his hair.

"Finished~!" All girls yelled at the same time, presenting him proudly to Daniel. He was wearing a long brunette wig that went all the way to his hips, a white/pink dress that went all the way down his slim body, flowers that played like pins in his hair, and eye contacts.

"Great job! You'll make a beautiful bride!" Daniel teased.

"What do you mean 'bride'!?" Dipper screamed.

"No one would guess you're a boy."

"You think?" Dipper asked and looked down. "Because if they found out, I would die of embarrassment."

"You'll be fine. Not to worry. the only ones who know are your parents, me, and these three girls who are just your make-up crew." Daniel replied.

A knock at the door came, "Hello?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, sorry." A voice said. "I just want to introduce myself."

Dipper backed up from the door. A girl with pink hair stopped him and looked at him, "Calm down, you'll be fine." She said, reassuring him. 

"We made you up perfectly," a blue girl said.

"Just do the best you can, and trust the rest to the make up and the dress." A yellow girl said.

Daniel nodded to Dipper, "Come in," he said to the door.

"Hello, good morning. I'm your co-star for today, Bill Cipher." Bill stepped in.

 _Bill Cipher...?_ Dipper blushed realizing how cool he's gotten. 

"Hello! It's been so long. Have you been well?" Bill asked, as he stepped closer to him. "Oh, these are for you." Bill said and gave him a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh...thank you." Dipper replied.

"It's been ten years." Bill said and blushed.

"I guess it has, huh?" Dipper said and looked away.  _He's staring at me? I knew it, he can tell that I'm not a girl!_ Dipper thought.

"Sorry," Daniel butted in. "We should have introduced ourselves to you. You even brought flowers..."

"It's okay, I just hope to meet again soon." Bill said, looking kind as ever.

Daniel handed him his card, "I'm Daniel Morgan. From Pines Production."

"Of heard much about you." Bill said and took the card. "Is Destiny part of Pines Production?" Bill clearly didn't know Dipper's name. So maybe he confused it and sounded like Destiny.

"No, she's not in the industry....just a relative who played background ten years ago." Daniel tried to back Dipper up.

"I see." Bill said, "That's why I didn't see you as frequently."

Another knock cam upon the room, "Excuse me, it's almost time to shoot!"

 _F-Filming,_ Dipper thought.

"Of course," Bill said, "See you later than," and looked at Dipper.

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bill Cipher! On set!" The people said.

"It's a pleasure to work with all of you!" Bill announced.

"D-D-Daniel." Dipper stuttered.

"Calm down, Dipper, mess up as many times as needed."

"Th-That's not i-it." Dipper started rocking back and forth, "I th-think we have an earth quake..."

"You're the only one shaking here!" Daniel yelled.

"I CAN'T DO IT! I'M GONNA FAINT." Dipper wailed.

"You can faint after the shoot." Daniel scolded.

"Ready to shoot!" A girl yelled behind the door.

"Dipper," Daniel said.

_We're really shooting. No going back now. I'll just go for it._

Dipper started running, trying to keep the dress up. Plan: Failed. Dipper tripped, falling onto the floor. Not making a move. Making a big bang noise that filled the room. Everybody gasped and ran to fix the set.

Bill walked up to Dipper and helped him up, Dipper felt tears start to form. Tears fell to the ground.   _I knew I couldn't do it. Like 10 years ago._  

"Here," Bill said opening his hand revealing a brown/black marble in his hand, "Want to try this again?"

"Again?" Dipper asked and remembered the time he used it to calm his nerves. He snapped back to reality and looked up at Bill.

"It was because of this lucky charm that..." Dipper trailed off looking at the marble in his hand.

"Yep." He said handing it to Dipper. "Here."

Dipper held it to his chest and closed his eyes, whispering "calm down..." several times. Dipper gasped, "It's exactly like last time! They're gone..." 

"There!" Bill exclaimed, "You did it!"

Dipper felt a slight burn in his chest,

somehow,

he felt his heart skip a beat.

Dipper blushed and looked down,

_This can't be love._

 

 

 

 


	2. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Dipper. Save him now.

Dipper felt his life flash before his eyes. He was running late to school when he bumped into a man in a long coat. He had six fingers and frowned. "Sorry," Dipper said, "Wait...are you the author of the journals.

"Yes." The faceless figure spoke and extended a hand, "Would you like to be my apprentice?"

"Like to? I would l-" Dipper started, but before he could finish, he remembered the predicament he was in right now.

Right now, the Bill Cipher was kissing him. On. The. Lips. "NO!!!!" Dipper screamed and pushed him back onto the floor.

Dipper lifted his dress up and ran towards the door to his dressing room. "Dipper!" Daniel screamed.

Dipper completely ignored anyone who wanted to talk to him but kept running to his room. Daniel was left in awe. 

_Huh? Did I do something wrong? Why did she react in such a way?_

_"_ Excuse her, she's a bit out-of-sorts," Daniel announced to everyone in a apologetic tone, "I will check on her."

"Now that I think about it," Dipper's mother whispered to his father, "That was Dipper's first kiss."

_Her first kiss...? That must be it. No wonder..._ Bill thought as he eavesdropped.

"Are you okay, Bill?" his manager asked him, "She pushed you hard, didn't she."

"How cute!" Bill said.

"What?" His manager asked.

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dipper. Dipper! DIPPER! OPEN THE DOOR!" Daniel screamed, Dipper didn't move an inch or attempt to open the door.  _There wasn't a kissing scene included. Should I tell them to take it out? Though, we already agreed to the conditions...._ Daniel thought to himself. "Ugh, I have to call him right...?" Daniel dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Wendy, I need your help..."

"Oh, I know you would."

"Yeah, anyway. Dipper is locked in his room after the kiss scene he had to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, can you talk to him, please."

"Oh sure..." Wendy said, coming from next to him and from the phone.

"Wendy!? How did you get here?" Daniel screamed.

"I walked....through the door..?" Wendy said, as she shifted the things in her hands.

Wendy shrugged and walked towards the door. She knocked on the door, "Dipper, It's me. Open up."

_Yeah right, like he would open the door to that._ As soon as Daniel thought that the door swung open, but only letting her in.

"What's up, dude?"

"Wendy!!!"

"Aw, how adorable are you Dipper?" Wendy cooed over his outfit.

"Wendy! Help me!"

"Dude, a peck like that is like a Hello kiss girls do to each other." Wendy said and laid down the things she brought.

"Those don't count! I thought my first kiss was going to be with a decent guy." Dipper groaned. "Or so I thought!"

"You have to do it, so just finish the commercial." Wendy said, getting annoyed at his ignorance.

"No way!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh, so you don't want these limited edition research books. Did I say limited edition yet?" Wendy asked showing it to him.

"That's the limited edition, all eighteen, 60 anniversary prize, only five could win one!" Dipper tried to grab at it.

"Of course!" Wendy said.

"My research!" Dipper screamed.

"Dude, just do the commercial and this is yours. If you quit, offer's off the table. Once in a lifetime, I'm talking about, Dipper." Wendy said, mocking him.

"I want...the books..." Dipper cried.

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People started working on Dipper, fixing his makeup and dress. Wendy started teasing Dipper, as a fill in for Mabel.

"Destiny is back!" An administrator said.

"Thank goodness." a woman said.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized for them both.

"It's okay, we've taken out the kissing scene," the woman said as Daniel and Dipper gasped, "Bill was able to convince the director, he felt guilty kissing an innocent girl for work."

Dipper looked at Bill, thinking  _He's not such a bad guy, actually... He's a very good person._

Bill saw Dipper staring and smirked. They successfully finished the commercial, "That's a wrap!" The lady screamed and everybody cheered for their new production.

"Good work," Bill said and looked into Dipper's brunette/black eyes, "You worked really hard."

"Oh right," Dipper said, "I-I'm sorry...I caused you trouble today and even ten years ago..."

"N-No, it's no trouble!" Bill assured him, "It was my request...I didn't think you'd come."

"But it was fun and....everything went well. Thank you!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill felt his heart beat fast for the figure in front of him.

Daniel stepped in, "We should be going."

"Of course," Dipper said and nodded to Daniel, "Bye." he said to Bill.

Bill grabbed his hand and said, "Wait!"

Before he could finish, a group of ladies began yelling for him asking for autographs and pictures.

Dipper got into a huge mess of girls crowding around them, Daniel grabbed him and told him a set of instructions to get to his room. They were all so confusing and were spoken way too fast for Dipper to comprehend. Dipper walked for 10 minutes straight trying to find his room. He took his uncomfortable shoes off and even his feet kept hurting after that.  _Everything looks the same,_ Dipper thought, stopping to relive himself. He dropped the marble lended to him.  _The marble! I didn't return it..._ The marble rolled off in front of his room.  _Huh, my room? You are lucky after all._ Dipper said picking up the marble. "Destiny!" A voice yelled.

Dipper got up and looked at the figure, "Are you okay, you look sweaty and tired."

"I'm fine, I left my jacket to distract them..." Bill said.

Dipper offered him his marble back, "Here, I forgot to give it to you..."

"Keep it." Bill responded.

"Huh?"

"I don't need it anymore. Since I met you today, my wish has come true. It';s similar to your eyes, is it not? Everytime I see it, I think of your eyes to remind myself of what beauty I found 10 years ago. Today it clear that...I'm in love with you!" Bill exclaimed.

Wendy slammed the door open, "I heard the whole thing,"

"Wend-" Dipper started.

"Dipper's like a little brother to me! If you want him, get through me first." Wendy commanded.

"Huh!? What are you saying, 'little brother'" Bill asked pointing at them.

"Yeah", Wendy said, pulling down Dipper's dress, revealing his chest. "A total boy!"

"What are you doing, Wendy!?" Dipper screamed and blushed.

Wendy flipped up Dipper's skirt, revealing a private area that should not be named. "Boy. Totally."

"A...guy?!" Bill screamed.

Dipper stepped closer to Bill who was rocking in the corner, "You okay?" Dipper asked, but only to get his hand swatted away.

"Ew! Don't touch me dress-crossing freak show!" Bill screamed at his face. "A guy making me do things for him? Stopping the film because of a mere kiss? Do you know how busy I am?! Talent-less! Poser! Riding on your parents' success!"

"So...this is the real Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked, annoyed at Bill as Bill walked off.

"Yep, that's how he always is." Wendy responded blankly.

_And here I thought he was nice for once, like from 10 years ago._ Dipper thought, crossing his arms.

"Importantly, here." Wendy threw the abundance of books at Dipper.

Dipper beamed, "My research! I can make my book now!"

_Well, whatever. It's not like I'll be needing to see him ever again. He needs to get lost. I'm better off with my research._

But what Dipper didn't realize is that how this commercial will make a whole 180 on his life.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! For all the support, kudos, comments and bookmarks! I appreciate it.  
> Thanks for reading, stay rad!


	3. I Wish It Was A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is a complete nerd.

Dipper snored through the sounds of his alarm clock.  _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_. Annoying it was. "Dipper! Wake Up!" Daniel screamed, banging at the door. "Alarm's been going off for thirty minutes!" Daniel got annoyed and mad over the ignorance he received.

Dipper slowly got up, turned the alarm off, and eyed the time, "What!? Already this late, the hell?" Dipper exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Daniel threw clothes at Dipper, "And you didn't wake me?!"

"I attempted the wake you several times." Daniel said, running downstairs with Dipper.

Dipper threw on his shoes, beginning to dart out the door. Daniel stood there and shook his head. "You've been sleeping in lately, what are you doing up there?"

"What do you think?" Dipper said, whipping around to face him, "I've been working on my book!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Are you aware of what this is? The maids found it in the laundry..."

Dipper raised his eyebrows in shock, "I forgot, that's Bill's. It was a good luck charm he lent to me."

"Huh? Good luck charm?" Daniel said, looking down at it, "It's just a marble..., with a crack too."

"Let me see, there's no way." Dipper said, taking it from Daniel's hands. "Oh, there is. I dropped it beforehand. That's probably what happened." Dipper looked at it while it dropped out of his hands. It fell to the ground with a big crash. He picked it up again in shock and screamed, "What now! It's shattered!"

Dipper remembered what happened when trying to calm down Bill, he screamed things about being a cross-dresser and being really angry. "D-Daniel, can you apologize and return it? For me, please? He won't talk to me...so,"

"Do you really want to be like that?" Daniel asked and raised his glasses, "As a person who is making their way to adulthood, shouldn't you give in to your mistakes and apologize? If you do that, you won't be the writer you thrive to be."

"Right..." Dipper said, and looked down. "How should I? Plead?"

"Just...find a marble that looks like that." Daniel said.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"Use a guiltless expression, and you'll be fine." Daniel said, looking straight at him.

Dipper gasped, "Says the one who told me about adulthood."

"Do you have a better idea?" Daniel said impatiently. Dipper shook his head. "Then just do it!"

"Fine!" Dipper replied and bolted out the door.

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

Bill walked through the dark forest, looking for light. A blinding white light glowed, making the whole forest a field of flowers and blossoms. He saw a little girl picking flowers, the one that looked like Dipper when he was nine. The little nine year old turned into a tall brunette who was nineteen. "Bill!"

"Destiny?"

"Bill!" 

The both began running towards each other, yelling out one another's name. The wind blew, the skirt flying up. Bill screamed at the sight, falling backwards and feeling pulled down by flowers.

Bill woke up panting and on the floor. "D....Destiny...?" he spoke softly.

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

Dipper looked through the shop window, he entered and eyed the variety of marbles to choose from. He raised his glasses to see the clearer colors of each marbles.

"Need help?" A woman asked.

Dipper didn't know how to respond and walked away slowly.

At the large crosswalk, he sighed.  _There's no way I can find a replacement...._ Dipper thought eyeing the marble. Wedding bells rang from the projector. The commercial Dipper did a day ago appeared. Dipper turned around, watching it.  _That is totally not me. Though, it is._ Dipper turned his attention to a group of girls who were talking about it. Saying, "Wow, Bill when he was younger." and "Is she famous?" As people started moving, he began walking back to school.  _They only see me as a girl, maybe it's a good thing...No one seems to notice me._ Back at the Supernatural Writing Club, Dipper began reading the books again. Dipper was bad at literacy, but great at everything else.  _Deadline's by next Saturday...I can do this. See the first chapter is done._ Dipper stared at the crappy writing and the nonliterary language. _Nope. I'm an idiot._  "Whatcha doing?" Dipper's acquaintance said. 

"Nothing!" Dipper screamed, hiding it from his friend's eyes. Dipper dreamed about winning the prize with his story. A million copies, fans, telling Daniel off. Great. Dipper chuckled weirdly dreaming about the future.  _Can't wait_. Dipper thought.

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

"Bill's on set!" A man yelled.

"Morning!" Bill yelled, as charming as always, winked to the girls. "Thanks for requesting me."

"Of course." The director replied. They started talking about plans. How, as a secret agent, Bill finds a culprit. 

As the shoot started, Dipper followed the man he was supposed to by the script. The man returned to his daughter greeting her with a smile, and vice versa. Bill looked at the little girl. She looked like who Bill referred to as "Destiny." Bill averted his eyes and sighed, continuing with the scene. As he walked, he ran right into a pole. "Argh!" Bill screamed, falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Everybody worriedly screamed.

"I'm fine, may we do another take?" Bill said, trying to act like it didn't hurt at all.

Once repeating the same scene, instead of forgetting the pole and going around it. Bill walked into it once again.

 _Oh no._ Bill thought.

Once back in the car, talking to his manager,  Bill looked away. "Hey, lucky they took walking out of the place out of the script. It didn't add anything." His manager said, "You've been quite busy, lately. Nothing else on today's agenda."

Bill looked up at the movie screen attached to the driver's back seat. The movie he did recently was playing. Bill turned it off and closed his eyes, but only to remember a skirt flying due to wind.  _He's so annoying! Stuck in my head all the time..._ _That girl even reminded me of him._ Bill fantasized about Dipper in a dress, saying his name and cutely blushing. 

"We're at your house." The manager said.

"My...house?" Bill replied, and idea in his mind.

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

"It's time to go, is it not? Mr. and Mrs. Pines?" Daniel asked, ready to leave the house. 

"Of course!" the mother exclaimed, "Don't want to miss it."

A door bell ring interrupted the conversation. Daniel opened the door, only to find Bill. "Bill?"

"Oh my! Haven't see you since filming!" Mother exclaimed.

"Yes," Bill said. "Sorry, I was busy."

"What brings you here?" Mother asked, walking closer to him.

"Um, I lent Destiny something. A marble to be specific. My lucky charm." Bill stated.

"Destiny?" the mother asked, "You mean Dipper?"

"Who's...Dipper?" Bill asked, looking confused.  _Dipper, I must have gotten it confused..._

"My youngest son, of course!" she said. "He might not be here for a while...he has a club."

Daniel texted Dipper to come home quick, it was too late for the marble. He had to apologize now.

"I called him, he'll be soon." Daniel stumbled, letting Bill in.

"Make yourself comfy, we'll be leaving." the mother said, and left out the door with the father and Daniel.

Dipper screamed at the text and shot out of the club without a word.

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

Bill smirked and looked at his reflection from the T.V. Bill looked closer and began fixing his hair, appearances matter in his book. 

"Bill! I'm sorry! There are cracks in it and I couldn't find a replacement." Dipper held out his hands with the marble in it, wishing for the best.

"Hmm? I hear something, where is he?" Bill said, looking everywhere but down, where Dipper was.

"I-I'm Dipper..." Dipper spoke out, pointing to himself.

"Impossible! No way! There's no way he's that puny!" Bill exclaimed, pointing his finger at him shakily.

"N-No this is the real me..." Dipper said, knowing he didn't have an appealing demeanor. 

"Impostor, liar!" Bill screamed and began shaking Dipper, "Show me!" Bill grabbed Dipper's glasses off, staring straight at him. Dipper brown/black orbs stared back at Bill.

Bill blushed,  _It really is him, how? My Dipper, being this dweeb all along and my heart skipped a beat? This has to end now!_ Bill thought.

Bill walked up to Dipper and grabbed his thin biceps, "Strip." Bill said.

"What!? What are you saying? Are you crazy!?" Dipper said, and ran away.

Bill grabbed at his shirt, "No! Just take off your clothes!" Bill ripped off Dipper's jacket.

"No! Pervert!" Dipper screamed.

"Only for a second!" Bill screamed and pulled off Dipper's pants.

Bill pinned him down on the couch, "Let me see, I'll leave you alone afterwards!"

Bill looked down at Dipper, who was on the verge of tears. Trying not to leave a waterfall falling out of his eyes, Dipper whispered, "Please....Stop...."

Bill blushed harder, leaning onto him and kissing his lips. He kissed Dipper's tears, whispering "Sweet," repeatedly. He kissed his ear and collarbone, sneaking his hand up Dipper's shirt. Dipper gasped when he was down at his hips.  _More, He's too sweet._ Bill thought. Dipper was shaking, Bill was about to lower his head down to Dipper's hips but stopped.

"Hold up." Mabel said, hitting Bill on the head.

"Mabel!?" Dipper screamed, grateful, but was she watching the whole time?

"Mabel...?" Bill said, not knowing they were twins.

"So, not only do you like girls, but do to guys?" Mabel asked, staring down at him.

"W-Wait, What? Who?" Bill stuttered.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I told the whole world?" Mabel asked.

Bill screamed and woke up in a huge sweat. "A dream, just a dream. Thank god." Bill said to himself. Nope. Bill felt a large pain from when Mabel hit him last night. Bill recalled everything he had done that night. He hid his face, "If only..."

**Is this really love?~~~~~~~~~~~~I wish it was a dream~~~~~~~~princesa_neba**

"So you finished the whole album?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, all done in two days! What a record!" Mabel screamed, sitting down on the couch.

"Hmm?" Daniel asked and looked down, staring at the marble under the table, "I thought Dipper returned this? What is it still doing here?"

"He might have dropped it through his struggling." Mabel responded, texting her girlfriend, Pacifica, on the phone.

"'Struggle?'" Daniel asked, Mabel didn't respond. "Come to think of it, he's been acting strange. Not eating, being holed up in there..."

Daniel stepped up to Mabel and took her phone, "Hey!" She screamed.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

~~~~Explanation!~~~~~

"He what!?" Daniel asked, "Assaulted? Dipper? Bill?"

"Mhmn," Mabel responded.

"That's why he's stuck up there." Daniel said, looking down.

"Things would have gotten worse without me, would it?" Mabel asked, wanting her phone back.

"And I let him in." Daniel said, almost scolding himself. "And texted him to come. I'm way too trusting."

"Welp, can I get my phone back? I have to catch my flight with Pacifica soon." Mabel asked.

He gave the phone back, waving bye to her. 

 _Dipper, what will we do with you?_ Daniel thought.


	4. I Like You...No....I Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANGGGG

Lights shown brightly over Mabel's head, "...Mabel Pines!" the people announced.

Mabel winked at some people on stage, just for show, she wouldn't leave Pacifica.

"This year we have two!" The hosts announced, "Mabel Pines and.....Bill Cipher!"

"Thanks for having me on the show! I hope for a good laugh!" Mabel said and made her signature cross peace signs at the viewers.

"And don't forget Bill Cipher!" The two men yelled.

Bill sat there looking gloomy and tired. He was wearing a simple jacket and scarf, "Thanks....for....having me.....it's a great....show...John, Dave....." He spoke quietly.

"Wow! Setting the bar high, huh?" Mabel said and enjoyed the laughs she gained.

"How feisty! These judges this year, huh?" They said together.

Mabel felt bad for him, and felt guilty about what she said earlier...

_"Bill. Next time you do that to my brother, I will avenge him."_

_It's...what I intended...but..._ Mabel thought,  _I can't do that when he's acting like that._

* * *

 

 

"There." Daniel said and pressed 'enter' on his keyboard. "That's it for today." He glanced at the time,  _Is he still up there?_

Daniel walked up the stairs to Dipper's room. He felt a scary aura surrounding it. 

Dipper held his pillow up to his chest, furrowing his eyes in concentration. He kept thinking about what happened the other night,  _It was a total shock._ Dipper remembered the part where Bill touched his nipples.

"NOOOOO!" Dipper screamed right before Daniel was about to knock. "So embarrassing! Way too embarrassing! Quit remembering it!"

"Open the door." Daniel said, "Your midterms are coming soon, aren't they? You have to study!"

"Sometimes, there are more important things!" Dipper snapped back,"I'm an A+ student! Leave me be!" 

"Go to school or your grades will drop!" Daniel exclaimed, "Don't retake this year."

"I don't even care!" Dipper screamed back.

"Dipper. This will only affect you." Daniel snapped back.

"Whatever! It's my life!" Dipper screamed. "It's none of your business! I'll retake it, fine with me!"

"Who...ARE YOU TALKING TO, HERE?" Daniel screamed and kicked the door down, "RETAKE, MY ASS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR PARENTS PAY FOR THAT EDUCATION?!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Dipper said thoughtfully.

"Then go to school." Daniel said and began walking away.

"Y-You don't understand." Dipper said and looked down.

"Yes, I do." Daniel replied.

"Huh?" Dipper asked. 

"You know exactly what I mean." Daniel said and looked back at Dipper, "Being held down by someone else. Specifically a man."

"HUH!? HOW?!" Dipper screamed, "So you've done a man, yet you are a man, with a man, and having something to with a man...?!"

"Shut up!" Daniel screamed, "But, yes."

"No way!" Dipper said.

"It doesn't hurt, now it's just a simple mosquito bite." Daniel said.

"Really, that's it..." Dipper said.

They kept talking about it, Dipper asking questions, and Daniel explaining answers. 

"Fine, I'll go to school."

"At this time?" Daniel asked.

"I'm just dropping by the Advanced Literacy Club."

"Fine, Bye Dipper." Daniel said and set him off.

 _Now, if that Bill Cipher does anything to Dipper, I swear....I already got him back to shape, what good is it that he brings him back down?_  

* * *

 

The silent sidewalk led Dipper's destinations and he stretched,  _Jeez, I haven't been out here for two days..._ Dipper thought, enjoying the warmth of the weather,  _At least I can get my find off of that._  

Dipper leaned against the train door, looking out the window.  _I need to start the book again, the deadline's soon._

"Huh? Really?" Dipper heard a girl whisper to another one, "Is it really them?" Dipper looked around but kept walking.

Dipper stopped in his tracks, facing the abundance of people,  _What the hell are they looking at? This can't be a move, there's no cameras to be seen._ "Excuse me...." Dipper said, making way through the plethora of women. "HUH!?"

"Yeah, I know...Hey...yeah..." Mabel said while talking on her phone. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with sunglasses to "hide" her identity. So was Bill. They were both wearing similar outfits.

 _What the hell!?_ Dipper thought, standing there in shock as Bill and Mabel leaned against the school's wall.

"Oh, Dipper!" Bill said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Huh, Dipper?" Mabel said, hanging up on the person from the other line.

"Dipper...I..." Bill started.

Dipper remembered that time when Bill pinned him on the couch. "Leave me alone!" Dipper screamed and started running off.

"Dipper!" Bill screamed and ran after him.

"Wait up, guys!" Mabel screamed and took her glasses off, too. 

"No way! That is her, Mabel Pines!" A girl screamed. Everybody pushed against her and started screaming for an autograph or photo.

Meanwhile, Dipper was running as fast as he could in Gravity Fall's streets, people looked at the two, but didn't do anything. 

"Don't! Stop! Please, listen!" Bill screamed after him, reaching up to him.

"For a person who stays inside all day....Don't underestimate a nerd!" Dipper screamed and began running faster and gained more stamina.

Bill was almost up to Dipper, ready to grab him. Until Dipper turned the corner. Bill kept running, clueless on what happened.

 _Ugh. I'm getting really tired and running out of strength. I have to shake him off. Somehow..._ Dipper thought, running further into the alley way. Dipper stopped when a series of men began fighting and not moving from their place.  _The fuck?_ "Excuse me, let me through." Dipper asked politely as he could. The men didn't move. Dipper tried to past them, but the men didn't budge. They were imitating Dipper's movements so he wasn't able to leave.

"Found you." Bill said, breathless.

The men ran away, Dipper looked over his shoulder,  _That was incredibly strange. No way...he's going to get me._ Dipper winced, knowing what will happen next.

Bill fell on the floor, on his knees, begging. "I'm so very sorry...." Bill screamed. Everybody turned their attention towards them. 

"Huh?" Dipper said, opening his eyes.

"I won't do that again, I promise. I was reckless and didn't have a regard for you! Hear me out, please!" Bill said and begged again.

"Is this a movie? Or a novel?" People asked.

"Maybe a movie."

"Yep, Bill would never do that outside of acting..."

Dipper blushed, "Please!" Bill screamed.

"P-People are watching. S-Stop it..." Dipper stuttered.

"Until you agree to listen." Bill said and looked up at Dipper. "I'll do it for hours on end if needed."

"F-Fine! Just stop begging! I'll listen!" Dipper screamed.

"Really!?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Dipper said, "So stand up."

"Of course!" Bill sang and sprang up.

"Boring."

"That's it."

"TV drama, my ass." People started saying.

"So, what did you want to say?" Dipper asked.

"Um...To be honest...I..." Bill tried to find the words, but looked at Dipper's demeanor instead.  _Why did it have to be this dweeb?_ Bill thought.

"What is it? I have things to do." Dipper said.

"First, can I make preparations?!" Bill asked.

"Huh!?" Dipper screamed, acting over dramatic as usual.

* * *

 

Daniel stepped out of his car and rang Mabel, "Mabel, where are you?" Daniel asked.

"Here, here. Behind you." Daniel looked around to see Mabel in a shop, waving at him. 

Mabel stepped out of the shop and into the car where Daniel was. "Jesus, what a crowd!" Mabel screamed and laid back, arms behind her head.

"What did you do!?" Daniel asked, looking back at her with angry eyes. "I'm extremely busy."

"Sorry...It all happened a few hours later." Mabel said and started to explain to him what happened. "So Bill was so mopey about what he did a few days ago. He was all like 'I can't' and all that jazz."

"Okay...go on." Daniel said.

"He said he wanted to apologize, so me being the total awesome sister, I told him I would help him. He was saying that he was a piece of garbage."

"Oh really?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, yeah, duh. Then he called me sister-in-law, like what the heck?" Mabel finished. "But then I ended up losing both of them...And now I'm here. What are you doing?" Mabel got up and went over to Daniel with his laptop in his hands, typing at the keyboard.

"I figured this was going to happen. So I installed a tracking device in his bag." Daniel stated.

"Wow, cool!" Mabel replied.

"Paradise Fashion? Why would a nerd go to such a fashionable place?" Daniel asked.

"Do you have a tracker on me, too?" Mabel asked.

"Nope. I don't have an interest on your life as much as Dipper." Daniel said.

"Aw, how mean!" Mabel exclaimed.

* * *

 

At Paradise Fashion, Dipper tried on various outfits. One that looked like a farmer, overalls and a t-shirt, a 'nerdy' one, and one that looked awful.

"This isn't really working...." Bill said, sighing.

"What about this one?" The employee asked.

Dipper was wearing a jacket with a plaid design, a black shirt with a Pine tree on it, and skinny jeans, finishing with brown and black shoes. 

Bill blushed at the sight, "Perfect!" he announced, "He'll be wearing this out, please take off the tags."

"Of course," The lady said and fixed Dipper's outfit.

After a few minutes, Dipper was outside being dragged by Bill, "Hold up! Why are you dragging me?" Dipper asked. "What is this 'prepare' thing you were talking about?!"

"This is a good spot..." Bill said and released his hand. They were at the public park in from of the fountain that repeatedly squirted water.

"A good spot for what? You make zero sense. If you drag me anywhere else, I'm not moving!" Dipper screamed. Bill took off Dipper's glasses, "Hey, what the hell? Give me back my glasses..." Dipper stuttered, blushed, and hid his face.

 _S-So cute!_ Bill thought. "C-Come on I'm pretty much blind without it...G-give it back." Dipper said, jumping up and trying to grab it.

"Wait a minute. I'll give them back when I say what I need to say." Bill said.

"O-Okay, fine. Hurry up or I'll take them from yo-" Dipper said right before his stomach grumbled. They stood there for a minute.

"Are you....hungry?" Bill asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. I was holed up in my room...and left without food." Dipper said.

"Okay, let's get some food! My treat, as an apology." Bill said. "Maybe we should get a private room...We should go to a nice restaurant." Bill looked back but Dipper was no where to be seen. Bill saw Dipper hidden behind a tree. 

"Understood! No private rooms!" Bill screamed, "How about that ice-cream stand over there?"

"Okay! I love Ice-cream." Dipper said, following Bill's lead.

They walked down the sidewalk next to the summer's blossom trees. "It's really good!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill looked at Dipper and smiled. "I...."

"Hmm?" Dipper asked.

"For a while...after that commercial 10 years ago...the child star thing went well. I appeared on dramas, TV shows....As I got older less work came to me. I wouldn't give up, though. I begged agencies and networks. But I only got sexual harassment from those fucked up producers. I accepted all jobs, crawled my way into the entertainment. That's why I'm so mad at your sister for being world famous, I thought it was only the parent's profits."

"That's why you hate my sister so much?" Dipper asked, looking at Bill and stop walking. 

"There's more to it, though." Bill said, "I made my debut, but no, instead Mabel was the star. It was top-charted last minute! I hold a grudge against her since then!"

Mabel and Daniel drove their car to where they were. "Dan, back up."

"Dan? But you're right." Daniel said, questioning the name. "He's dress differently then usual."

"I'll squish that Cipher like a bug if anything happens to my little brother!" Mabel exclaimed. "What are they talking about!?"

Daniel turned a dial that had sounds ringing from it. "Sorry, let's get back on topic." it said. Sounded like Bill's voice.

"During those times, the only thing that motivate me is you. When we were filming I told you, right? The good luck charm, it's the color of your eyes. When it was about to break, I would look at it and remember your smile and the days that surrounded it. I found the strength to keep going. Even though I confessed, you turned out to be a guy."

"Y-Yeah, sorry..." Dipper said.

"But....I couldn't get you out of my head. I made a ton of mistakes at work, that's why I wanted to remind myself that you are male, two days ago. So my feelings would leave. I thought my brain would comprehend it but...it was a horrible mistake. I'm really, truly sorry." Bill wiped his eyes and continued, "I have to face the truth...my ten years worth of feelings won't change. Even if you are a guy, Dipper, I still love you!"

Dipper widened his eyes and looked at Bill speechless.  _I feel so bad for doing this to him...he experienced an abundance of failures. On top of that, his true love was actually a guy. Is this my fault?_ Dipper thought and looked at Bill with half-lidded eyes.  _Nope. It's the commercial people's fault._ "Um..." Dipper started.

"Sorry! It must be rough to have a quick confession, and from a guy..." Bill said and looked down, "I'm not asking to date or anything...I just don't want you to hate me....We can talk, go out to eat, like friends..."

"Friends?" Dipper asked.

Bill nodded, "Please?" he said and extended an arm.

 _What should I do? He's shaking...I feel so bad...It's also kinda my fault, too. I didn't even give him his marble back..._ Dipper shook his hand. "Let's just be texting friends or something."

"R-Really?" Bill asked.

"S-Sure." Dipper replied.

"O-Okay, give me your number."

"Fine, whatever." They exchanged numbers on their phones.

"Why Dipper, by the way?" Bill asked, earning a glare from Dipper, "N-Not that it's bad but..."

"It's just a nickname..." Dipper said.

Bill smiled, "Can I walk you home?"

"No."

"What?! Why not? We're friends! I won't do anything bad!"

"Nope, no way."

"Halfway?"

"No."

"End of the corner?"

"We're already here."

At the end of the corner, Dipper lowered Bill's shoulder in order for Dipper to reach him. Dipper lightly kissed Bill on the cheek. "Thanks for today and all...." Dipper said and ran away.

Bill stood there and blushed,  _Dammit Dipper, why are you so goddamn cute?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS SORRY I HAVE A LIFE
> 
> THANKS FOR EVERYTHING
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I appreciate it! Stay rad and thanks for reading.


	5. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, stop texting Dipper 24/7  
> Dipper u Harry Potter Trash

The sound of Dipper typing away at his computer filled the room. Dipper's phone rang, playing a sweet, rhythmic tune. Dipper picked up to the unknown number, "Hello?"

"Is this...Dipper Pines?" A voice asked.

"Y-Yes..." Dipper shyly replied.

A loud trumpet played through the phone, "Congrats! Your submission was featured in this years Grand Award!"

"Really?" Dipper asked, unbelieving.

"Yep! We'll begin next week. The first book published more than a million copies. The TV drama series has gotten four billion views. The movie has become global!"

Before Dipper knew it, he was at a filmed Grand Award, everyone was watching him.  "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" they screamed.

"Dipper!" A low voice said.

Dipper was soon woken from his dream, "Huh? Where...am I?" Dipper asked.

"College." the man said.

"As I was saying...." The teacher said.

Dipper wanted to witness more of the dream. Wanting it to be real life.

* * *

 

Dipper walked down the hallway with the friend who woke him up. "You were in a deep sleep back there, man."

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, Marco." Dipper said and rubbed his head apologetically.

"Why? Deadline's coming up? For the Grand Award prize?" Marco asked, directing his attention on him.

_"How'd he know...could it be that once I finished that he';s going to steal my idea! How fearsome!"_ Dipper thought aloud.

"No way. Did you just realize you said that out loud?" Marco asked.

"I wanted to keep it to myself, guess it's out now. I still have a lot to get done." Dipper said.

"You're a big fan of Sidney Sheldon, aren't you?" Marco asked.

"Yep, they make suspenseful stories!" Dipper exclaimed as his phone buzzed. 

"Your phone. It beeped numerous times during class." Marco said and pointed at it.

"Really?" Dipper said and pulled out his phone, "Sixty messages!" 

"Is it like spam? Or a prank?" Marco asked.

"No, it's someone I know." Dipper said, deleting most of the messages. "He sends me a massive load each day."

"A stalker?" Marco asked, acting concerned.

"It's not that bad, but it's really a nuisance." Dipper said.

"How about blocking him?" Marco asked.

"I tried it...but..." Dipper started.

~A few days ago~

_Text after text after text._ Dipper thought,  _I'm done. I'm blocking him. For once I can focus on my book..._ An hour later, Daniel and Mabel came running into his room. "Dipper! Don't die on us!" they screamed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dipper said and slipped off his chair. 

"A text from Bill, saying something's wrong with you." Daniel said. Mabel and Daniel both showed Dipper a text from Bill with over 300 words.

~Present~

"That's crazy," Marco said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Right?" Dipper said, skimming through all the text messages.  _Does he have to tell me his whole schedule?_ Dipper thought, looking at a text that said he woke up at 2 A.M. and one that said what Bill had for lunch.  _Even the lunch menu? I'm an idiot for feeling sorry for him and giving him my number._ Dipper came upon a text that said: 'I have free time for once! Coming over to your college!'  _Huh?_ Dipper thought. 'I'm here! What a big campus!'

Dipper took off running at the message that said 'I'm here!'  _No way he's here! Don't tell me he went to..._ Dipper threw open the door of the Writing Club. "Oh, Dipper!" Bill exclaimed, waving at him. Dipper took the waving hand and pulled him out of the room. "Dipper!?"

Dipper pushed Bill onto the wall under the stairs, "Why the hell are you here? How'd you get here?" Dipper screamed.

"I got here by car...We were nearby so..." Bill replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Dipper said, and pushed him further against the wall, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I asked Daniel...and I..." Bill said and took Dipper's arms off of him, "I wanted to see you...I missed you so much~."

Dipper blushed as they soon switched positions, Bill lowered himself on to Dipper and kissed him on the lips, "You're so annoying..." Dipper said, and covered his mouth with his wrist. "Y-You saw me so leave."

"Eh!? Come on, Dipper!" Bill screamed.

"I have things to do!" Dipper yelled.

"I came all the way from Medford to see you! Do you know how long it takes to get from Medford to Gravity Falls!?" Bill exclaimed.

"You said you were nearby!" Dipper protested. "Why do you have to intrude in my private life? You're being a nuisance!"

"A...nuisance?" Bill asked.

"People will mob you if they see you!" Dipper screamed again. "It will get in the way of the club."

"In the way..." Bill said quietly.

"So leave!" Dipper said, starting to walk away.

"Dipper!" Bill screamed and then got onto his hands and knees, "I'm so sorry!"

"Bill!" Dipper screamed. "Not again!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I apologize!" Bill screamed.

People from the classes began drawing their attention to the two. "Stop! Seriously, stop!"

"Until you forgive me!" Bill said, not moving an inch.

"Fine!" Dipper said and took his hand. He pulled Bill to his house.

"Dipper?" Bill asked.

"You're fine here, no one's home." Dipper said and crossed his arms, "What was that all about?"

"I was just trying to say sorry..." Bill said, looking down at the floor.

Dipper grabbed at Bill's biceps, "And disturb all classes in session?! What are you thinking?"

"I just..." Bill said and grabbed Dipper's face near him, "...wanted to say I'm sorry. Is that a bad thing?"

Dipper shook his head, "Okay...I'm sorry for yelling..but..."

"Dipper..." Bill said and inched his face forward, centimeters away from Dipper's. "Kiss me..."

"Wha...no!" Dipper screamed. Bill touched Dipper's hips, "Hey...what are you doing?"

"Pine Tree..." Bill whispered softly. Dipper was about to question the nickname, but was so spellbound by the situation. Dipper inched his was closer and locked their lips together. 

"Bill...?" Dipper moaned, wrapping his arms around Bill.

Bill let go and stared down at Dipper, "So you did want to kiss me?" Bill asked.

Dipper flushed red and looked away from Bill's eyes, "M-Maybe, maybe n-not..."

"Instead of a 'maybe', it's probably a yes." Bill said.

Dipper's eyes widened,  _The deadline!_ He thought, "S-Sorry, Bill. You're busy, right? Y-You should leave..." Dipper said, climbing up the stairs to his room.

"No way Pine Tree, I have time!" Bill said, and followed him up.

"In that case, can you help me?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Bill replied.

"My story, I need to edit and finish it." Dipper said and opened the room's door.

"Yeah, I'll help." Bill said, walking in and seeing the variety of books piled up on each other. The character figurines, the wide TV screen, and movies like 'Ghost Hunt 101' and 'Harry Potter.'  _What a nerd_ , Bill thought and looked at Dipper,  _But...he's my nerd._

"S-Sorry, I don't have any spare desks. You can sit next to me? I guess..." Dipper said, and slid over, making room for Bill.

"Uh...unique room! For a writer..." Bill said, and picked up a Harry Potter book.

"Really? I'm embarrassed how messy it is." Dipper said, turning back to Bill.

Bill took a seat, "Let's get started." he said, and began typing.

"You're pretty tired, right? Why not rest a little?" Dipper asked, worried he might collapse.

"I'm fine, Pine Tree. I can do it!" Bill exclaimed and looked into Dipper's brown orbs.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to faint or something..." Dipper said and looked at Bill worriedly.

"I'm fine! Why are you  _that_ worried?" Bill said, and closed in on Dipper.

"N-No way!" Dipper said and slightly pushed him, "I j-just don't want to look like a murderer if you pass out...?"

Bill chuckled, "Come on, let's start!" he exclaimed and started typing again. "You have to teach me what to do, though."

"Okay, um..." Dipper took a print out and gave it to him, "G-Go over and edit stuff, when you're done with the page, do it on the computer...tell me when you're done." Dipper leaned over to the point where Bill can kiss him directly.

Bill blushed and pushed him slightly, "Okay, Pine Tree, you can count on me!" Bill said and took out a highlighter and pen. He began highlighting an error he came across to and took note,  _What the hell...he just let me inside his home. And now I'm helping him...._ Bill, in his thoughts, got ink all over the page and onto the words. 

Dipper stopped typing and looked up at Bill, "Bill! What did you do?" he asked, swiping the paper trying not to make the ink spill everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Dipper..." Bill said and grabbed Dipper's chin, "How can I make up for it...?"

Dipper blushed and looked away, "N-Nothing, just d-don't do it again."

"Alright..." Bill said and smirked and continued to work.

* * *

 

Morning came quicker than expected. A knock at the door came at around eight and the two were still awake.

"Dipper, sir? Are you going to eat breakfast?" A lady asked.

"I'll eat in my room, can you bring enough for two?" Dipper asked reluctantly, knowing what the lady would think.

"Sure." The woman said and walked away,  _Two?_ she thought and made her way to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"There." Bill said and rubbed his eyes, "Dipper, what next?"

"Whoa! You're fast. You did eight chapters already, I only did four!" Dipper said in awe. 

"I'm getting the hang of this, don't you think?" Bill asked and looked at Dipper.

"Can you...do the cover? I drew it myself." Dipper said, handing him a piece of card stalk with a drawing on it, "Just, like, color it in and add a background."

Bill took the drawing, "Whoa, you did this?" Bill asked staring at it with disbelief.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a bad drawer, I know," Dipper said, looking down at the floor.

"Bad!? Dipper, this is great!" Bill said and pointed at the detailed drawing of an eye.

"Whatever, Bill." Dipper said embarrassed.

"Dipper, sir? I brought the food." Said the lady from before.

"I'll get it Dipper, you keep working." Bill responded and got up, making his way towards the door. Bill swung the door open, "Thanks," he said, taking the food.

The lady gasped, "Y-You're welcome..." she said as the door was closed on her face.

Dipper stretched as Bill set down the food, "Just one more page to edit and redo, then I'm done!"

"Great, come and eat. The sandwiches are great!" Bill said and handed him one. Dipper was about to reach it, but then Bill pulled away, "Unless you want me to feed it to you?" he whispered. Dipper realized the situation, Dipper was practically on him trying to grab the sandwich and their faces were centimeters close.

"Wha....N-no!" Dipper exclaimed and grabbed the food from his hands.

Bill chuckled, "Just a joke, Pine Tree!" he said and ate his own sandwich.

They worked all day, Dipper was finally done with the last chapter, "Done!" he screamed.

"Finally! We finished." Bill said and sighed.

"Bill," Dipper said and lowered Bill's shoulder, "Thank you for this. You worked really hard for me." Dipper said and kissed Bill on the cheek.

Bill blushed, "N-No problem." he said and looked away from Dipper, trying to hide his flustered face.

"It was all because of you we...finished...." Dipper said and started tilting over.

"Dipper!" Bill said and caught his head, "Jesus, kid."

Bill picked Dipper up bridal style and set him on his bed. Bill stared down at Dipper's soft lips as it was whispering, "Bill.....thank.....you..." repeatedly.  _Don't. Be. Tempted._ Bill thought and watched Dipper as he slept.  _It's only a slight peck...you can't pass a chance like this..._ Bill leaned over and kissed Dipper lightly on the lips. Bill immediately stood up straight.  _I can't believe I did it!_ Bill blushed again as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Mr. Cipher! Come immediately to the company president's office!" His manager screamed.

"How come? I'm on my day off..." Bill responded and looked back at Dipper.

"He's extremely mad! He began cursing at me and screaming! Just come on!" she pleaded.

"Fine." Bill said and hung up.  _Why at this time?_ Bill picked up his bag and walked to the door. He looked at the peaceful, sleeping Dipper.  _Just one more kiss. That's it._ Bill walked back to Dipper and kissed him on the lips. He kept doing so after his twentieth kiss. _Okay, that's it. I have to go._ Bill looked back at Dipper again and left his room happily.

* * *

The president was furious. Filled with rage and anger. "He's late!" the man exclaimed and looked at the pictures with Bill and Dipper. "What the hell is he doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support, kudos, comments and bookmarks! I appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading, stay rad!


	6. Paparazzi Pics?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh

Bill burst into the office doors, "Okay, Okay! I'm here! Sorry for the wait!"

"Shut up." The president responded, looking completely angry and stressed.

"Sir, I am truly sorry, oka-"

"I've had enough of your attitude, little man. I'm sick of you talking back." The president said, glaring at Bill. 

The assistant leaned over and whispered, "Focus on the issue," in his ear.

The president furrowed his eyebrows, "I called you in for one reason -look at this! What is this crap!? Who's she?!"

Bill stared at the pictures that consisted of him and Dipper. The time they went out to eat ice cream after they went to Paradise Fashion. Bill gasped,  _How the fuck? What the hell? Stalkers..._

"That's the girl from  _A Win For Your Wedding_ , isn't it? The magazine called 'Tuesday' caught you guys, they're considering to apply it in their newest issue. What's your thoughts on this, Bill? What is your relationship with her?"

_What relationship I have with Dipper?_ Bill put a hand at his chin from thought, "Friends? Maybe texting-buddies? I guess...huh..."

"YOU SCANDAL! YOU DARE LIE TO ME? She's your girlfriend, isn't she? I'm correct!" The president screamed as he grabbed Bill's collar.

"No, you're wrong," Bill said irritably.

"How the hell am I wrong!?" The president exclaimed.

"Dipper's not even a-"  _Wait. Can I reveal Dipper's gender? I mean..._ "Wait for second." Bill said, pulling out his phone and calling Daniel.

"GET OVER HERE!" The president screamed.

Bill started speaking to Daniel about the photos in  _Tuesday_ over the screams from the president. 

_"What? Paparazzi photos, in Tuesday?"_ Daniel asked from the other line.

"Yeah, Sorry for calling in one in the morning but I don't know how much I can reveal about Dipper." Bill replied.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just wait and don't do anything stupid." Daniel said and hung up.

* * *

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dipper immediately shut it off and stretched, "I slept pretty well for once!" he exclaimed. Dipper stared at the note on his desk, "He...left already...HE pushed himself really far in order to help me...I'll thank him later."

Dipper got dressed and ran downstairs towards the door,  _Now I can submit it...hopefully I make it._

"HOLD IT!" Daniel screamed, bursting it. "I'VE GOT NEWS! DIPPER! LISTEN! We'll be holding a press conference the Saturday about your big show biz debut!

"What...?" Dipper asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Weren't you paying attention? This Saturday. Debuting. You."

"What're you talking about?"

"Listen, a few days ago, paparazzi took pictures of you and Bill." Daniel said, showing him a picture of Dipper and Bill talking.

"ARGH!!!" Dipper screamed, fixing his glasses, making sure he was seeing correctly.

"They're considering to place this in the next issue. Or find more information. They'll dig up your real identity if the do. " Daniel replied.

Dipper widened his eyes, "What'll we do?"

"Hold a press conference, of course! If we reveal your identity, then we can head off any talk of scandal. And better yet! If we say you're the son of your famous parents, you'll make your show biz debut! The press will flock to your debut instead. It's the greatest plan!" Daniel explained.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, "Hold on, I get why we need a conference, but why do I need to make a debut?"

Daniel clicked his tongue, creating a 'tch' sound. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Dipper! The press will be all around you!"

Dipper said, "As I keep saying. I. Want. To. Be. A. Writer! I'm heading to the place now and submitting it." irritably. "An who knows? I could be the best writer they've ever seen!"

"If you're that confident. Make a deal. If that piece of crap gets a great review, you can be a writer. If not, you will  _have_ to make the show biz debut." Daniel exclaimed.

"Piece of crap!?" Dipper screamed, "Fine! Just watch! You'll eat your words!"

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes as Dipper left. "He won't make it, I guarantee."

* * *

 

Once Dipper got there, he sat down and waited a few minutes. Looking over his piece feeling confident and proud. 

"Dipper Pines?" The popular author of 'Blue moon' asked. "Hello, come in, please."

They  talked about Dipper's work and some tips. "I'm sorry, Mr.Pines. But this isn't what i'm looking for...per say...sorry for the inconvenience."

Dipper nodded and left. He slowly walked out as the rain started pouring. He became depressed as he walked towards home. People started running for shelter. A stranger pushed Dipper by accident and he got sent to the dirty floor. "I don't....know what to do anymore."

Daniel looked at the clock, "He's late...He was probably told off by the other writers. I was pretty immature, for screaming at him." Daniel's phone rang. "Ready to come crying home?"

_Daniel, I'm taking a trip, bye. Dipper._ It read. "What the hell!?" Daniel called, but no one picked up. 

_Holy shit..._ Daniel thought.

* * *

 

Bill grabbed a water bottle from his fridge right when the doorbell rang. "Be right there!" He screamed, running towards the door. He turned on the video camera. He saw Dipper standing at the door. "Dipper?! What're you doing here? Are you okay?" Bill asked, "How do you know where i live....?"

"Your email shows your address....Bill, don't tell Daniel i'm here...please." Dipper said, wiping away a tear. Dipper walked over to Bill and hugged his side.

"I...um..appreciate the hug, but you uh...stink, no offense." Bill said, backing away, "I'll get the bath ready. Leave your clothes in the basket. I'll bring you a new outfit later!"

Bill's phone rang, "Daniel? Uh, hey..."

_"Bill! Dipper's missing!"_

"Missing...but-"

_"Just tell me if you find anything about him!"_

"Okay, but-"

The phone cut off and Bill looked back at Dipper.  _What am I going to do with him...?  Obviously, he's upset about something. But he told me not to tell Daniel._ Bill gathered Dipper's clothes, "Dipper, I'll leave it here."

Bill looked at Dipper's clothes,  _I should wash them..._ Bill looked at the papers in the manilla envelope.  _He's pretty quiet in there, what happened?_ Bill opened the door of the bathroom and saw Dipper asleep in the tub. "DIPPER!" 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, "Why...am I in the bath? Are you peeping in on me?"

Bill blushed, "N-No, I was just checking on you."

"Oh..." Dipper's skin turned red. "HOT!" Dipper said, standing up. Revealing to Bill his naked body. Bill widened his eyes.  _I saw all of it..._

"Bill?" Dipper asked, walking back into the bathroom, wearing Bill's shirt, "Where's my underwear?"

_Boyfriend shirt!!!_ Bill thought,  _And no underwear, meaning he's commando! I'm  dying............_ "Come on, Bill, where?"

"I don't have any clean ones, sorry. Do you want me to buy some?" Bill asked, grinning.

"Nah, it's fine." Dipper looked down and turned away, "I'm going to bed."

"You're staying over!?" Bill asked. 

Dipper went to sleep in Bill's bed.  _What the hell? My crush. Sleeping in my bed. In my house. not even wearing underwear!_

_What kind of test is this, God!?_

* * *

Morning came, "Hey, Dipper. Wake up. Breakfast is ready..." 

"I'm asleep."

"Drink this, it's called Cafe au lait. It wakes you up." Dipper drank it and sighed. "I need to go to work soon. What'll you do?"

Dipper looked down. "I don't want to go home yet..."

"What happened?" Bill asked, sitting closer to Dipper and holding his hand, "You can tell me."

"I took my writings to the publisher...and she said I had no experience in that field for applying. After all the help you gave me...I'm sorry. I wanted to be an author, but now.. that dream is..."

"What're you saying?!" Bill exclaimed, "You worked so hard, you can't give up now! Okay, fine., You can stay here until you figure it out. But promise me one thing. Call your family now."

"No way! I don't want to!" Dipper screamed and looked away. "If Daniel hears what happened, he won't let me live it down!"

"Dipper, you can't stay away forever!"

"YES I CAN!" Dipper screeched as he hid under the sheets, "I'll join you forever! You and your family!"

"Join  _my_ family? Stay with me forever?" Bill asked.

"Yes, forever! That's right!"

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the blanket off of Dipper. He pinned Dipper down, "Don't tell me you forgot. I love you. How long do you think I can endure having you right in front of me everyday, and keep myself from wanting to touch you!? I'm not that strong!"

"Bill..." Dipper looked up at Bill, and turned his head, "Go ahead."

"What?" Bill looked down at Dipper, who was on the verge of tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in like eight years. In high request, I'M BACK! I was going to abandon this work, but people seem to love this, soo.......:)))


	7. This can't be love. Can it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #save me.

_**In the last chapter - >**_  
"Join my family? Stay with me forever?" Bill asked.

"Yes, forever! That's right!"

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the blanket off of Dipper. He pinned Dipper down, "Don't tell me you forgot. I love you. How long do you think I can endure having you right in front of me everyday, and keep myself from wanting to touch you!? I'm not that strong!"

"Bill..." Dipper looked up at Bill, and turned his head, "Go ahead."

"What?" Bill looked down at Dipper, who was on the verge of tears.  
Present ->  
"Go. I don't care what happens anymore." Dipper replied and spread his arms across the bed.  
"Fine. This is what you want. But I won't stop." Bill said and passionately kissed him. Bill sent butterfly kisses down Dipper's neck and snaked a hand up Dipper's shirt. Dipper's blush deepened as he started to tear up in fear, "No. That's it. I can't do it anymore." Bill jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door.

"Bill...?" Dipper looked at the blonde, feeling confused and concern.

Bill whipped around, "Don't try to mock my feelings for you, Dipper." Bill swung the door open and left.

W-Why'd he get mad? Did I do something wrong? Dipper pouted and pulled the blankets back onto himself, Whatever. Hell like I care. Though, Dipper knew he had done something wrong. He must have hurt Bill in some way. He couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt.

Bill washed his face in the bathroom, I'm a total idiot. Bill walked out of the bathroom and towards his bag that was sitting on the couch. As he picked it up, his phone rang, "What is it, Sarah? Yeah...yeah, I've been awake for like three years," he exaggerated, "Yeah, bye."  
Managers. Dammit. Bill looked at the manila folder he put on the table. He remembered how hard Dipper had worked on it. Bill sighed, No wonder he's acting like this. I mean, anyone would lose hope if they got their dreams crushed. Bill grabbed the folder, This is risky, but I'll do it for him. Bill ran out of his house and into the van his manager, Sarah, had pulled up for him.  
"BILL! You're late, what's the hold up?!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling on the car door, letting him enter in.  
Bill dropped himself onto the seat and pulled on his seat belt, "Sorry, sorry! I just got caught up on some...things..."  
"We need to hurry, it's okay, but the interviewers might not think it will be." Sarah responded, ready to pull into the highway.

"Oh, Sarah!" Bill said, grabbing onto her seat.

Sarah looked back at him through, "What? Did you forget something?"

"No..about today, I uh..."

* * *

 

  __Daniel leaned against the wall of Dipper's mother's dressing room, waiting for her to come out, It's been a whole day since Dipper left the house. He hasn't called even once and nobody knows a clue about where he went. I bet you something went horribly wrong. Like...a car accident, maybe a kidnapping, even worse a suicide! Keep it together, Daniel! You might have just jinxed yourself...Dipper's mother walked out of her dressing room.

"Daniel, what's keeping you? They're waiting for the shoot." Mrs. Pines asked, "Are you texting Dipper again?"

"Yes..." Daniel said and stared at Mrs. Pines.

Mrs. Pines sighed, "He's at a friend's house so there's nothing to worry."

"Well..." Daniel's tone was put off as nervous, though Mrs.Pines didn't seem to notice.

"You're too overprotective, you sound like his mom instead of me." Mrs. Pines laughed. Daniel looked dumbfounded, "Though, it is surprising. Dipper's more like a lonely homebody but now he's going out often. Pretty sure 'Win For Your Wedding' was a great debut and jump start for him!"

"You think so?" Daniel asked, looking straight at her.

"Well, he is our son. I wasn't really worried." Mrs. Pines responded. Forgive me, Mrs. Pines, but your son has not been seen since yesterday, Daniel thought, "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No! Just one more text to him and we'll get to the shoot!" Daniel replied. If I don't get to him soon, I'll have to call the police. He better be alright.

* * *

 

Dipper woke up from what seemed to be a horrible dream. Where am I? Oh, yeah...Bill's apartment. But..why's is so dark? Already 6!? Dipper felt his stomach growl, "Ugh, I'm so hungry."

Dipper got out of bed and slumped towards the kitchen, "Bill? He's probably really busy...Guess he’s not here right now." Dipper noticed a note and his pile of clothes that were folded neatly next to it.

The note said: Dipper, sorry. I made my emotions get the best of me...Anyways, breakfast is in the fridge. You can heat it in the microwave and enjoy...I finished drying your clothes, so I left them here. Love, Bill.

Dipper blushed at the word 'love', he heated his food and took a bite, Bill's really good at cooking. Dipper started thinking about what happened a few eight hours ago. He dropped his knife and fork onto the plate. And I treated him so badly. I took advantage from his feelings for me. But despite that...he loves me and I....I'm an idiot, Dipper held in his tears that were about to burst out of him like a waterfall, I-I never considered his feelings toward me and I ended up hurting him...I'm a giant idiot! I should go home...I won't take anymore advantages from Bill then i already have. But I should finish what he cooked first!

After finishing his food, Dipper got dressed. As a thanks, Dipper decided to clean Bill’s house. But since Dipper grew up not needing to do any housework like chores, he was really inexperienced. He attempted to wash the dishes, make the bed, and fold some clothes. Dipper sighed, It’s hard when you’re not used to it. Props to Bill. He laughed to himself. Dipper grabbed his phone, I bet that Daniel’s pissed. “GOD DANGIT, DANIEL, FILLING UP MY PHONE WITH 26 MISSED PHONE CALLS AND 164 TEXTS!?” Dipper looked them over, “I messed up.”  
“Dipper? Hey, you’re still here!” Bill walked in with Dipper’s manilla folder and his other belongings.

“Isn’t that...mine?” Dipper said, pointing at it. Bill gave it to him upside down, “What’s this on the back? Is this possible? How’d you do this?”

“Who do you think I am, Dipper?” Bill asked, “I may be your boyfriend, but I’m also the powerful Bill Cipher!” It was actually difficult. I had to consult with my manager, I had to beg the author to at least write a sentence. It wasn’t easy.

Dipper laughed, Boyfriend? He decided not to mention it. “Thanks for this.” Dipper stared at the comment from his favorite author of the supernatural books. It told him to keep working even in hard times and cheesy stuff like that. Dipper smiled and raised his glasses.

“I told you I faced rejection and was on the edge of giving up. But remembering you and your smile always pushed me to go further. So, I don’t want you to give up after only one reject. This is the real world, Dipper. Not everything will go your way.” Bill extended his arm towards Dipper, “Here, I’ll help you up.”

Dipper grabbed at Bill’s hand and stood up, “So, Dipper. Let’s go back to your place and apologize to Daniel together.” Bill winked at him. Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks.

* * *

 

“So, we’re very sorry.” Dipper stared at Daniel, waiting for him to make a move. Just as I thought he’s pissed.

“DIPPER! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!” Daniel exclaimed as he stumbled over and hugged him.

“Daniel! Let go! Okay! I get it! I’m home!” Dipper tried pushing him off but there was no use. He fell asleep onto Dipper, “No way!”

“Well, Dipper, He did pull two all-nighters in order to find you” One of the male co-workers that worked at their house replied.

The lady walked over and picked him up, “I’ll let him sleep on the couch in the office.”

“Alright, Thanks.” Dipper said and smiled towards her. Dipper heard the door close from behind him. “Bill! Wait a sec!”

“Dipper? Shouldn’t you be taking care of Daniel?” Bill asked, whipping around to face Dipper.

“He’s fine. He’s not sick. Just sleep deprived.” Dipper responded.

“Okay. That’s good.” Bill said and laid a hand on Dipper’s head, ruffling his brunette locks.

“Thanks for today...and yesterday.” Dipper said and smiled at Bill. “You’re really...um...amazing, I guess. You come when I’m in need, and you look out for me...like magic or something.” Dipper looked down, averting Bill’s eyes.

“I’m really not all that,” Bill said, acting modest.

“You’re like a big brother!” Dipper exclaimed.

Really!? Dipper, I’m not like a big brother for you and Mabel! I get that it’s some sort of compliment...Bill ran a hand through his blond hair, “I’d better get going. I have a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah...I’ll walk you out.” Dipper replied as Bill put a hand on the gate’s knob and hesitated.

“Bil-” Dipper was cut off by a kiss from Bill. DIpper eyes widened and he started turning red.

“I’m not the big brother you think of me as. Look at me.” Bill said, “Well, I’ll see you later!” With that, Bill left, leaving Dipper standing there. Dipper opened the gate back open, “I love you, Dipper!”

Could….  
This…  
Be…  
Love?  
Dipper touched his lips and his face grew even redder.

“NO WAY!!” Dipper ran back inside and slammed the door. His heart was pounding out of his chest. “THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT LOVE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update!!!! I KNOW ITS SUMMER AND I SHOULD BE dOING IT NON-STOP BUT I COULDN'T I'M SO SORRY


	8. Showbiz Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOURNAL 3 SPOILERS AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVEALS DIPPER'S REAL NAME SO PLEASE ADVISE!!!!!!

Dipper peered into the room that was packed with interviewers and reporters. Cameras lined the walls, people crowded near the stage, ready to collect the big scoop on the topic of the girl named Destiny. Most of the reporter’s mindset was fixed onto Bill. They might have not expected the other on the side of the doors, ready to walk through. He had a feminine build and a calm face. But anyone could tell he was nervous. He is born to a family of entertainers. He lifted his dress and walked through the doorway, shaking slightly as the reporters stared at him….

\-------Two Days Prior-------

Dipper felt his lips and legs shake, “Um…” he mumbled, fumbling with his words, “Bill, I like y-”

In a cold sweat, Dipper sprang out of bed, “Argh!” He screamed, running a hand through his brunette hair, “Not love….i-it can’t be….I’m so not in love...Oh god….” Dipper laid back down and gripped at the bed sheets underneath him. “This sounds like….like a….an anime or some sort of yaoi!” He has heard of the term, known the meaning, but never witnessed it. Dipper rolled around in the bed, trying to roll the thoughts away. He fell out of bed, the loud thump on the floor was followed by the beeping of his alarm clock. 

Dipper shut it off by slamming it down, “No, I was just vulnerable and took his kindness way too seriously…?” Sounds right, he thought, grabbing his phone as soon as it buzzed. “Morning, Pine Tree!” the text read. Dipper squealed, his voice cracking a little bit. Dipper stopped, dropped his phone on the bed, and held his head in his hands, ‘Squee?’ A fucking ‘Squee’? He thought, blushing uncontrollably. He let a loud screech escape his lungs, alarming the family downstairs. 

His mother looked up from where she was sitting, “Oh my, was that Dipper again?”

Daniel nodded, “He’s probably going through some...emotions.” he replied, sliding his glasses up his skinny nose, “His debut is in two days, so of course he will have a moody attitude.”

His mother blinked for a minute and then understood, “We better get going. We don’t want to miss the shoot.” She said, dismissing the topic on Dipper’s emotions. 

Daniel agreed and waved as they left towards the car, “Take care,” he waved. As he turned around, he saw Dipper staring at him. “Oh, Dipper! I didn’t see you there….”

Dipper looked at him blankly, “Hey, um, is there a way i could, like, not, do the debut?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “And you say that now? Doesn’t matter, we made a deal. WHat happened to the determination you had?”

“Now that I’ve put some thought into it,” Dipper continued, “maybe it’s not for me.”

Daniel began to get frustrated, “What’s with these pessimistic thoughts? Your parents look forward to it with hope! So, Dip-”  
Dipper covered his ears, “Ugh! Stop repeating that! I know they expect me to do this!” He ran upstairs, hands covering his ears still. 

“Dammit…,” Daniel sighed, grabbing his schedule book and walking away.  
________________________________________

The whole family, aside from Dipper and including Daniel, surrounded the television. The family started squealing and chatting about how cute Dipper looked in the pastel pink dress. “Aw! So cute! He looks better than me!” Mabel remarked, grinning from ear to ear. 

“He looks a lot like me when I was young,” His mother commented, flipping her hair and shining like a star.

His father, who agreed with everything she said to keep her happy, agreed, “He really does take after you.”

His mother touched her chin with her hand, “He has good genes, so why is he like this now?”

His father glared at Mabel and Daniel, “Maybe because he’s spoiled.”

Mabel gasped, “Me? How?” she asked, crossing her arms in disbelief. 

“Well,” her mother started, “you’d give him all your toys, ate the foods he didn’t like, gave him whatever he wanted, etcetera.”

“But he was so cute we he was small!” Mabel replied.

“You were the same age!” Both parents and Daniel shouted.

Daniel yelled, “Now stop! We know it’s no good for him!”

I’m not the only one to blame, Mabel thought, He spoils him, too, geez!

 

Dipper swung the door open, “I’m home,” he said groggily. 

Daniel looked up, “Welcome home, Dipper.” he replied.

Dipper searched the living room, seeing the whole family watching something on the television. “Do we have any snacks?” he finally asked, letting go of the doorknob.

Daniel nodded, “Yes, I bought the cheesecake you love.” He replied, taking the cake and showing it to him.

Dipper beamed, “Really! Thanks so much!” He responded, 

“Okay, I’ll prepare it for you,” Daniel said, placing it in the kitchen.

Dipper started running, “I’ll put my bag away!” He screamed, running up the stairs.

“Don’t run up the stairs, you could trip!” Daniel scolded, “And wash your hands!”

“I will!” Dipper replied from upstairs.

Daniel walked back into the living room, the whole family staring at him. Mabel filmed him, “See, I’m not one to blame.”  
________________________________________________

 

“Daniel,” Dipper started, “I’ve been thinking and,”

Daniel looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

Dipper blinked, “I’ll do the press conference!” He exclaimed, pumping his fists up into the air.

Daniel smiled, “That’s the spirit.”  
________________________________________________

“Do your best, Dipper.” His father said calmly, smiling at him for confidence.

His mother gleamed, “Of course! You will do so well!” His mother exclaimed happily.

“...I’m off,” Dipper waved to his parents. 

Dipper and Daniel drove there. Dipper tried to calm himself down. The thing that calmed him the most was thinking about Bill.   
________________________________________________

Bill stared at the blank television in front of him, “I hope Dip’s alright. He’s coming, right?”

Bills manager started to speak, but was soon cut off by the slam of the door, “Sorry! We’re here!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Dipper!” Bill exclaimed, smiling and walking over.

Dipper directed his focus towards Bill, “Oh, Bill!” Dipper said.  
“I’m glad you’re here. Did you get enough sleep?” Bill brushed Dipper’s cheek with his hand.

Dipper blushed, “Y-Yeah.”

“You’re flushed. DO you have a fever?” Bill asked, placing their foreheads together. Dipper grew redder. As he was about to say something, Mabel ran in.

“Alright, Bill,” Mabel said, pushing Bill off, “I get you love him and all, but refrain from touching him so easily! As an older sister, I have to protect him!”

“Welcome back, big sister.” Bill replied, pushing with his strength against her, “You’re lucky I can’t hit a girl.”

Mabel snickered, “I’m twenty times stronger than you are,” 

Daniel rolled his eyes the third time this week, “Whatever, get his makeup done!”

“Yes sir!” the trio from the Win For Your Wedding exclaimed.

45 minutes later---------

Dipper walked out with his long, pastel pink dress that was covered in flower patters, “Sorry for the wait,”

Mabel and Bill squealed in awe, “So cute!” Mabel exclaimed as she hugged Dipper.

“You can’t just steal a hug from Dipper like that!” Bill argued, clenching his fists.

Mabel smirked, “We’re siblings, what’s the problem?” They glared at each other.

“UM!” Dipper interrupted, everyone diverted their attention to Dipper, “Thanks for supporting my debut. I know it’s a lot of trouble.”

Mabel held out her hand, “For Dipper’s sake, let’s learn to get along.”

Bill nodded, “Yes!” he grabbed her hand and shook it.  
_______________________________________________

The crowds of people flooded the room. Dipper felt sick to his stomach and nervous. “Are you okay, Dipper?”

Dipper’s voice was shaking, “Y-Y-Y-Yes...” 

Bill knew that he was obviously the opposite okay. How am I going to do this now. I don’t have the lucky charm…. The lightbulb over his head lit up brightly. “Dipper,”

Dipper turned his head towards Bill. Bill grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, “W-W-W-What do you think you’re doing!?” Dipper blushed, pushing Bill aside, “Someone could’ve saw us!”

“It’s fine,” Bill walked closer to him, “How about another good luck kiss?”

“Why are you like this!?” Dipper exclaimed, blushing uncontrollably.

Bill chuckled, “Your voice is coming back!” 

“You’re right,” Dipper replied.

“You’ll be fine! I promise I’ll take care of you.” Bill responded, smiling brightly, “Whatever mistakes, I’ll smooth it over.”

Dipper blushed even harder, “Mr. CIpher! It’s time!”

“Yes, coming!” Bill replied, waving a good luck wave to Dipper as he walked out of the room. 

My heart isn’t pounding from nerves anymore….It’s for a different reason. Dipper stared at the television, took a deep breath, and exited the room.   
________________________________________________

“Thank you all for coming here today, I am Daniel Green or Pines Productions. We will now begin the press conference starring Bill Cipher.” Daniel ignored the whispers traveling through the crowd, “Presenting Mr. Bill Cipher,” he continued, pointing at the door he was coming through.

Cameras flashed towards him, but all he did was walk forward. He faced the audience, “Thanks to all who attended this conference. And for coming in such large numbers on a late notice. The reason we asked for your company to do is so we can finally reveal the truth behind ‘the love affair’ photos that was published.”

Questions began to pop up from the audience. Some including “Is she your girlfriend” and “How long have you been dating?” 

“I believe it is easier to show you then explain.” Daniel interrupted, “Please introduce them, Mr. Cipher.”

Bill nodded, “Presenting Mason!” Bill raised his hand towards the door. 

Dipper was surprised that Bill used his first name. And the fact that he knew his first name. But he did walk out as calmly as possible. People gasped and asked who he was. “The Win For Your Wedding girl!” one shouted. Dipper walked closer to Bill and stood next to him. 

“This is Mason, or Dipper, as a nickname. Our relationship status is…” Bill stopped for a moment, “Just friends.”

The crowd stared at him blankly with disappointment for a second. They started standing up and yelling, “That can’t be true!” 

“Because,” Bill continued as the audience quieted down, “He…” Dipper ripped off the clothes and wig he was wearing, “Is a boy!”

The whole crowd gasped and screamed in shock. Mabel walked onto the stage, “What’s up!?” 

Everyone gasped even more considering the sudden appearance of Mabel. She swung an arm over his shoulder, “Dipper’s my twin brother, he’s making his debut in showbiz!” 

Cameras began lighting off, capturing pictures of the siblings and Bill. This will surely be in the next popular magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in 3 months for those who waited. Im so sorry!! Shout out to Sarah17 who stayed with me all this time and everyone else! Thanks for the motivation!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Im Neba! I update regularly (people, I have lives too.) and appreciate all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Thanks for reading! Stay rad!
> 
> The anime link is here:  
> http://www.crunchyroll.com/love-stage/episode-1-the-door-to-my-dreams-657283
> 
> Warning! It is Yaoi!


End file.
